virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cavalier Song
"The Cavalier Song" is the official fight song of the University of Virginia. Submitted to a College Topics contest in 1924 by its authors, English instructor Lawrence Lee and Virginia Glee Club member Fulton Lewis, Jr., the song was chosen as fight song while John A. Morrow's "Virginia, Hail, All Hail" was chosen as the best alma mater song. While most commonly performed as an instrumental by the various Virginia bands, the song has been recorded numerous times by the Virginia Glee Club, for instance on Songs of the University of Virginia, A Shadow's on the Sundial, and Songs of Virginia. History In 1923, the Alumni Association and the University student newspaper College Topics sponsored a contest for an official alma mater song for the University. Submissions were thin, according to an article in the January 1923 College Topics: The Alumni office reports that the results so far from the Song Contest are indeed very discouraging. Only one song has been received to date and there are but two weeks left before the contest closes. All songs must be received by the Alumni Office by noon January 31.… Prizes aggregating $50 have been offered by the Alumni Association for the best Virginia song, and the rules of this contest were recently published in College Topics and also in the December number of the Alumni News. Morrow, then a teaching fellow in the Chemistry Department, won the contest for the alma mater song, while best fight song was awarded to "The Cavalier Song" by Lawrence Lee and Fulton Lewis, Jr.: The Committee in the Alumni Song contest has awarded prizes as follows: The first prize for the best undergraduate song with original words and music to Lawrence Lee, Jr., and Fulton Lewis, both of the University, joint composers of "The Cavalier Song." First prize for the best Alma Mater song with original words and music to John Albert Morrow of the University, composer of "Virginia, Hail, All Hail." The second prize, for songs with original words only, to G.G. Crawford of Strasburg, Va., composer of "O Mother Dear, Virginia," and Harter F. Wright of the University, composer of "Sons of Virginia." The Committee desires to thank those who submitted songs and to congratulate the winners. It is hoped that the contest will stimulate the student body and alumni to greater effort to give Virginia a still better group of songs with original music. Lyrics Come and sing dear old Virginia's name, And make the Blue Ridge roar; For the world yields honor to her name Who knew her deeds of yore. Then make each heart a flowing bowl, And pour our pledges strong, As down the ages still we roll; Virginia's triumph song. Once more our might has won the fight; We gain the victor's due. And all men raise their voice to praise The orange and blue. So, through the years, like Cavaliers, We'll shout Virginia's name! It e'er shall be on land and sea A sign of might and fame. References External links * Category:University of Virginia songs Category:Glee Club of the 1920s Category:Football songs Category:1924 compositions Category:American compositions